


Glitches can feel too

by Kamikaze_Wizard04



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Error Sans - Freeform, Error/Blue - Freeform, ErrorBerry - Freeform, Ink, M/M, Swap sans - Freeform, Tags will be added, Underswap Sans (Undertale), error needs help, i don't know how to tag, ink sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Wizard04/pseuds/Kamikaze_Wizard04
Summary: The typical tale of a glitchy skeleton stealing a Swap SansThe story belongs to @phantome_kit(Wattpad), but he was kind enough to let me repost his stories
Relationships: Errorberry, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Error steals a Blueberry, because he's bored as hell

|Error's Point Of View|

"FloWeRFelL, UndERfElL, FReshTale, MafiaTALe." Error was listing off every alternate universe he saw as he was flicking through them on his portal.  
"UgH I wIsh tHese uNIVErses would DIE AlREady!" Huh WHats THIs UniverSE?" Error was staring through the portal at a new universe he had never seen before.   
"W-WelP BeTtER gO And- aNd iNVesTiGate ." Error groaned. He was walking through the snowy forest when he spotted the human. "CHa-ARa? HMMm tHIs Must BE a SwAPped UnIVeRsE UnLESs IT was Like STorysHift oR SOmeThInG likE That."

|Blue's' Point of View|

I was walking around the forest checking to see if any humans had been caught in one of my amazing puzzles. My lazy brother Papyrus hardly ever checks his puzzles or even goes on patrol! As I was walking down a pathway I heard something that sounded like bones being shot at someone.   
I walked around the corner to see a skeleton similar to me but with black bones and completely different clothes .  
(it'd be creepy if you wore the same thing wouldn't it?)  
The strange thing wasn't that he looked like me though that was really creepy but the fact that he had error symbols.  
I was going to look at who he was fighting but by the time I had looked over in that direction they were gone!  
"HELLO FELLOW SKELETON!!!" I shouted at the stranger (Blueberry don't you know not to speak to strangers!) as I ran up to him he seemed startled when he saw me. I can't blame him for having someone as cool and magnificent as I around them.

|Error's Point Of View|

I was a little surprised when I saw a little skeleton looking at me. He wore a lot and I mean a lot of blue. He ran up to me  
"HELLO FELLOW SKELETON!" "..." "YOU'RE NOT ONE FOR CONVERSATIONS ARE YOU?! DO NOT WORRY THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS NOT SOME ONE TO FEAR!" He shouted.   
The magnificent sans huh? This must be a swapped universe then.   
Other than the fact that this SANS is loud, I like him... NOT IN THAT WAY! "HeY BUdDy C-cOuLD yOu HeLP Me?" "THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS ALWAYS WILLING TO HELP!" "G-goOD" I whispered.

|Blueberry's Point Of View|

He whispered something but I don't know what "EXCUSE ME SIR COULD YOU SAY THAT AGAIN?" I asked but as I finished my sentence blue strings shot out of his hand at my soul and body "W-ha-?" But before I could finish what I was saying everything went black the last thing I could see was a white portal and I heard papyrus screaming my name.

|Error's Point Of View|

As I pulled the Sans into the Anti-Void I noticed his older brother running towards the portal. "HeheHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! YoUr NEVER GoNna SeE HiM AGAIN!" My voice was glitching crazily. I closed the portal right in front of him. That was when I noticed that this 'swap' Sans was unconscious the entire time.  
'This is gonna be boring waiting for him to wake up' I thought already feeling bored so I sat there for Asgore knows how long time doesn't matter here. Just staring at him. (That's just creepy Error...)


	2. Error is a big jerk, and we know it

|Blueberry's Point Of View|

I slowly woke up in a pure white room? Wait is this a room I don't really know if I'm on the floor or ceiling probably the floor though.  
"S-sO YoU fINAaLy WOKE uP?" I heard someone say. I sat up quickly to find out I can't move as I looked down I realized I was tied in blue string. "W-Where am I?"  
"The AnTi-VOID" "Who are you?" "ErRor" he answered all my questions I was about to ask him a second question when he interrupted me. "I'M GoNna CAll You b-BLuberRY"  
"W-why?" YoU´rE LiKE A bLueBeRRy sHoRt And BLuE."

|Error's Point Of View|

He's short, blue, and kinda cute... DON'T TAKE THE WRONG WAY IF YOU SAW HIM YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DENY THE FACT HE'S CUTE!!!   
"H-hello Error?" "WhAt?" He must have been talking to me when I was arguing with the voices. "When c-can I go-go home?"  
"hM Oh ThIs yoUr Home." "Uh...uhh what about my brother Papyrus what happened to him?" "HE's FiNe... for now," I whispered the last part so he couldn't hear me. He looked confused and sad his eyes were tearing up and before I knew it he was sobbing quietly.  
"No nO no NO doN't cRy PlEasE!" I'm feeling guilty now and I hate it I don't know why I feel like this he's just some other Sans like Underfell and Undertale!   
"I'm GoING to OuteRTaLe..." I untied him but left some strings around his Soul so I wouldn't lose him'. I opened up a portal to Outertale and jumped through it then closed it up before he could get out even though he hadn't even stood up yet.

|Blueberry's Point Of View|

He left through a portal that reminded me of when he kidnapped me I still don't know why he did it but he did it. I couldn't stop the tears from falling out of my eye sockets I don't even know why I'm crying this much I've never cried this much before. I stood up and walked as far as I could with the strings around my Soul I didn't want to risk hurting myself. I noticed that no matter how far I went or looked it was all the same nothing but the blinding white and painful silence I only just got here and I already hate it. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling my eyes shrunk as I saw the souls tied up on the ceiling and some...dolls?   
"Error is really strange so far..." I whispered   
"RuD-RudE!" I squealed out of fright turning around the see Error standing there. "Uhhhh I umm..." I don't know what to say right now Error didn't look too happy.

|Error's Point Of View|

"GEeZ I t-ThOuGHt YoU weRe N-NiCe-nIceE..." I sighed I don't get what's so strange there's only a couple thousand souls and dolls up there. I glanced down at him and noticed home trembling. wow did I scare him that bad? "S-sO wHaT dO nOrMallY dO?" I asked maybe that'll help him not be scared of me hopefully. "I-I cook?" He stuttered hmm that won't work very well here. "AnYThIng elSe?"  
"Knit?" "ThAt CoUld be FuN" I grabbed two pairs of knitting needles and some blue wool. "YoU mIGhT neEd tO HeLP Me..." "Okay!"

|3rd Person Point Of View|  
Blueberry was helping Error knit but he accidentally brushed Error's hand for less than a second. It still triggered Error's haphephobia.  
"DoN't ToUCh ME!" Error shouted and started glitching madly "s-Sorry!" Blueberry whimpered. Error calmed down after a while Blueberry was sitting there in silence hoping that Error wouldn't hurt him and trying not to let the tears fall.


	3. A human, how convenient

|Blueberry's Point Of View|

I think I'm more afraid of Error than before now. "..." Error sighs "I'M gOinG To OuTerTalE." I don't know what's so good about Outertale but he seems to really like it.  
Before the portal closed I caught a small glimpse of what Outertale might be and I couldn't believe what I saw... stars like actual stars, not the fake ones in Waterfall but real ones like on the surface  
. Humans are lucky if they see that every night... 

Human...   
.  
.  
Human!

The Soul Error took it must be around here somewhere I looked up I was going to start searching  
.'Wait I don't know what the Human Souls look like and even if I did there's a multitude of Human Souls most of them being red…  
I saw some Monster Souls as well as Humans more Humans than Monsters but still some.  
My thoughts were unfortunately brought back to Outertale "Stars what exactly are they?" I spoke to myself not expecting a response but I somehow got one   
"Stars are fixed luminous points in the night sky which is a large, remote incandescent body like the Sun." A voice responded sweetly.  
"W-Who said that?!" I asked worriedly.  
"I did" The voice responded I looked around and saw a small Soul glowing faintly as the voice spoke.  
This was a red Soul. I reached up to grab the Soul but I was too short I jumped and managed to just get a grip on it and pull it out of a string.   
"Human, you can talk to me?" I inquired.  
"Sure can!" They responded "OH MY GOSH IT...IT REALLY IS A HUMAN!" I squealed getting excited. "So what Sans are you?" They asked I was about to ask them what they meant when I felt something grab my shoulders from behind me. "Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea..." The Soul whispered.

|Error's Point Of View|

"bluEbeRRy WhAt arE YOU DoInG?!" I screamed at him he's shaking like crazy right now. "T-talking to the H-Human..." He stuttered "BluEbErrY... YoU CaN'T TalK to A HUMAN SOUL!" I yelled, "B-but I-I just d-did."  
I sighed and grabbed the Soul from his hands "HuMan If YOU CaN sPeAk Do It NOw" I was losing all my tolerance for him right now.  
"SeE WhAt dI-"  
"Shut up!" The Soul screeched glowing brightly. 'What souls aren't meant to do that what did Blueberry do?!' "HoW DiD This HApPEn?"   
"P-Pardon?" HOW DiD This HApPEn?!" My voice was getting louder by the minute 'I swear if he doesn't respond to my question in the next two minutes I'm gonna stab him with the knitting needles'   
"I-I asked what a star was!" He cried I saw the tears flowing down his face  
.'Oh great here comes the guilt any minute now... Yep there it is!.' I tied the Soul to a string and brought it up closer to the ceiling so that Blueberry can't reach it.  
"You'll never Silence me Error!" The Human snarled but by the end of the sentence, it was muffled.  
I turned my attention back to Blueberry his eyes were filled with more tears than before  
. 'Uhh, what do I do I'm no good at comfort!' I pat his shoulder hoping it will help but it just seems to scare him more.  
"UHHhH If YoU sToP crYing I'Ll ShOw you the StArs?" I offered hesitantly. "T-the stars?" He murmured "y-Yes LiKe The SurFace OnEs" he nodded his head I opened a portal and helped him out I was trying to glitch out when touching him I didn't want to freak him out any more than I already have.


End file.
